


The Hitchhiker

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a serial killer out on the loose Carol goes against her better judgment and picks up a wounded hitchhiker. What occurs next will have Carol questioning if she was better off leaving him on the side of the road...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Most would find living on their own for the first time in over a decade all a bit daunting, not Carol. No, she found it exhilarating. She had been living on her own for six months and couldn’t be happier. Her soon to be ex-husband was still trying to win her back, and Carol might have been somewhat responsible for giving him false hope, but she was happy with things the way they were. It didn't surprise her to see him pull up outside her veterinary clinic.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked as he entered her building. ''I thought I told you to stay away. I need space, Rick.''

''I'm here to give you a head up is all.'' People in town once called them the prefect couple, the sheriff and the doctor; Carol would always correct them by saying she was a veterinarian and boy did it get under her skin the disappointment she saw written on Rick's face every time she did so.

''I got a call from the sheriff from the town east from us, he was passing on some intel. Now, I'm not trying to scare you, but there's a manhunt for a possible seral killer. They're still piecing all the information together. The sheriff told me that this murderer might have already slipped through the cracks and left town... Might be heading our way... I don't like you there on your own... I think it would be in your best interest if I stayed.'' Carol shook her head. Surly Rick wouldn't make up a lie just to worm his way back? She never heard anything on the news about a serial killer.

''Rick, this is a small town, everybody knows everybody and if there's a stranger good ol' Patricia will tell us about it. I'll take my chances.''

''I thought you would say that. Just keep the shotgun by the bed tonight, all you would have to do is cock it and any intruder would take off running. Everyone knows that universal sound of a shotgun.''

''You need not worry about that, Rick. I've had that shotgun by the bed ever since that night,'' Carol smiled shyly.

''I didn't hear you complaining,'' Rick smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

''It was a one off, you just remember that.'' Carol now regretted that night, for her it was about saying goodbye. But for Rick? He saw it as a sign that they could still fix things.

''We'll see. One day I might just win you back.''

''Night, Rick. I'm about to close up.'' Carol tried to hurry him along.

''Let me give you a hand,'' Rick offered.

''Remember what I said about over stepping the boundaries?'' Carol said now annoyed. All she wanted was to get back home. It was midwinter and she knew it would turn pitch black before she knew it. The last thing she wanted was to hit some poor animal on the way back home.

''I know. I just miss you is all. Please call me if you change your mind.'' Carol nodded and watched Rick walk out to the parking lot.

After Carol locked up for the evening, she then walked out to her car, turning on her radio hoping to hear a news report. It was a long drive back to the farm house that she once shared with Rick. They had a lot of good memories there, but she was ready for that chapter of her life to come to a close.

The drive itself was peaceful. She loved how the lights of her small town would fade off into the distant in her rear-view mirror. She enjoyed being the only one out on the road with her head lights lighting the trees, and the dusty path that lead to home, sweet home. She turned up the radio as a song she hadn't heard in years started playing, Staind- It's been a while. One of her all-time favorite bands, she started to sing along till she sees something she normally wouldn't see in these parts of the woods, and especially not at night. It wasn't bazar to see the odd car, the odd wild animal, but never a hitchhiker.

Carol slowed down to lock her doors, after the conversation she had with Rick rings in her ears. ''Just keep driving,'' she told herself, but that wasn't in Carol's nature, after all the hitchhiker looked injured. He was holding his side and his other arm was barely holding out his hand to flag down a passing car.

The song playing on the radio was interrupted for a special news report, but reception on the road was notorious to turn into static and sure enough that's what happened as she slowly creeped up next to the stranger. A true ominous sign that sent chills down her spine.

Turning off the radio, Carol rolled down the window to ask, ''Sir, do you need me to call for help?'' The man kept limping along, still looking forward.

''Nah, I'm good. But ya could give me a ride.'' Carol slowly rolled forward, taken aback.

''I...I don't know? You wouldn't tell me if you plan on raping me and killing me would ya?'' She laughed sounding timid. Only then did he turn his head, smiling and running his tongue along his lips.

''I don't think I'm in any condition to rape and kill ya.'' He lifted his hand that was holding his side, he was bleeding badly.

''So you're not that serial killer on the run then? And how did you get injured?'' Carol asked knowing he wouldn't dare tell her even if he was.

''Haven't heard 'bout no serial killer...''

''Yeah, thought as much. Just to be on the safe side would you mind showing me your ID?'' The hitchhiker complied, pulling out his wallet and handing it over through the slightly open window. Carol read his ID, taking a photo and sending to her email account. She wasn't about to send it to Rick or anyone else she knew, she didn't want Rick showing up with lights flashing and gun drawn. No, if this man named Daryl Dixon did kill her, Rick would investigate and find this valuable piece of information she left behind. Carol unlocked the door, telling him to 'get in.'

When he sat next to her, Carol looked him up and down, he was dirty from head to toe, and smelled like death. ''I got thrown from a moving vehicle... Thanks for stopping.''

''You're welcome, my names Carol by the way. This is a residential area. Where are you headed? The Greene's, Louise's... The Grimes's?''

''Nowhere in particular. Was passing through, but then my brother went skitzo and kicked my ass out of a moving vehicle.''

''He sounds... charming. This road is a dead end. I'm gonna have ta turn around and take you to the hospital.''

Daryl grabbed her wrist, and Carol slammed on her brakes. ''Please don't... just take me back to your house till I figure out what I'm gonna do.'' He looked desperate, almost pleading. Carol looked down to his hand still gripping her wrist, his eyes followed hers and he dropped his hand leaving his bloody prints behind.

''Alright, I'll take you home if you promise not cause me any trouble.''

''Deal. You got a first aid kit back home?''

''You're in luck. I'm a veterinarian,'' Carol said proudly, heading straight for home.

 

* * *

 

It took a further twenty minutes to finally reach Carol's driveway. ''Ya really live out in the sticks. I can't even see yer house,'' Daryl commented.

''I know, I'll be selling up soon, it's too big for...'' She suddenly thought it was best to keep her mouth shut. To divulge information to a complete stranger would be foolish.

''For one?'' Daryl asked out of curiously.

''No! It's... just too big to look after. My husband is out of town, he should be back tomorrow morning.'' She panicked, feeling his eyes burn into her skin as she kept driving. She hoped that she covered up her tracks, but she felt his eyes divert to her hand where her wedding ring should be. 

Thanks to Rick planting the seed, Carol was sure that Daryl had tricked her so he could end her life. Carol pulled up at front of her house. ''Daryl, I hope I haven't made a mistake in bringing you out here. I can leave the key in the ignition and you can go... just please don't hurt me.''

Daryl laughed, stepping out of the car and walking over to the driver side, ''I told ya I ain't no killer,'' he said as he opened the car door, offering a hand. Carol looked at his hand and back to his eyes before taking it.

''I'm sorry, you can't be too careful these days. Let's go inside and I can take care of your wounds.'' Carol hopped out of the car, dropping Daryl's hand.

''Ta be honest, I'm surprised you even stopped. I wouldn't have. If you see someone you don't know, don't pull over, okay?'' Daryl asked, looking sideways at her through his messy long hair.

''I think you got yourself a deal there, mister Dixon.''

''Please call me Daryl. Mister Dixon was my old man and he was a real piece of work.''

''A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play,'' Carol started singing, trying to make light of the situation.

''You like Run D.M.C.?'' Daryl asked surprised. It was an old annoying song that really got stuck inside your head.

''Not my cup of tea,'' Carol said as she walked up her front porch with Daryl following close behind.

''Good. I thought I was gonna have ta kill you there for a second after all,'' Daryl joked, toppling over in pain as Carol opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl had passed out on the front porch before Carol had time to catch him. She ran inside to grab a blanket so she could roll him onto it then drag him into her living room. As she moved him onto the blanket, she noticed that he had a knife holstered to his belt, this was something she would have to deal with later as she needed to stop the bleeding.

When she unbuttoned his shirt she noticed that his grazes were consistent to being thrown out of a moving vehicle. As for the wound responsible for his blood loss? Well, it looked too clean to be a result of falling onto debris. If Carol didn't know any better, she could've sworn it was a result of a stab wound. The good news was the wound was only weeping, and the blood around the wound was almost dry. Daryl was lucky it didn't hit an artery. After Carol cleaned, stitched and dressed his wound she took his knife and went into the kitchen, picking up the phone to dial Rick. As the phone line connected Carol had a change of heart. Something told her that she needed to speak to Daryl first. He was all too happy to hand over his ID, which had to mean something.

After Carol washed up she headed into her bedroom where she picked up her shotgun. She wasn't going to take any chances, she was going to keep an eye on Dixon tonight, and hopefully catch the news report. When she turned on the television there wasn’t any reports of a serial killer, Carol knew this could be a tactic to stop mass panic before they had all the answers. 

Carol turned off the television and crouched next to Daryl, brushing the hair out of his face. ''Looks like you didn’t make the news tonight, Daryl Dixon, but I might if you don’t wake up. I hope I haven't made a mistake in patching you up. I don’t want to be charged with manslaughter... Besides... you're kinda cute.'' Daryl's eyelids flicked for a moment, but Carol brushed it off as him dreaming. She was starving, but also too beat to cook. Tonight the couch was going to have to do, she needed to keep an eye on this stranger with her shotgun by her side. 

It felt like Carol had just closed her eyes when she woke to the smell of bacon, ''Daryl!'' She panicked, sitting up on the couch.

''Morning, princess. I hope you don't mind? I was starving and you looked like you were pretty content sleeping with your little friend there,'' Daryl smirked. 

''My friend?'' Carol asked confused, knocking her shotgun to the floor as stood up. She leaned it against the couch. 

''Careful, I heard he goes off with a big bang in the sack... Can't be too careful these days, huh?'' He raised his brows, making Carol blush.

''How’s your sta- wound?'' Carol asked, changing the subject. 

''You did a good job. It’s a bit tender, but I’ll live.'' Daryl pulled out two plates, seeming to know his way around Carol’s kitchen. Carol walked over to him.

''I want you to see a doctor. One who actually works on humans. But something tells me you’re not going to.'' Carol picked up Daryl’s knife she had left on the kitchen bench the night before.

''It’s a hunting knife... I'm a hunter is all. I was tryin' ta get my brother back on the straight and narrow. I was hunting with him till he went nuts and ran through the woods freaking out 'bout the woods comin' alive… Worst mistake was gettin' in that car... I couldn’t find any eggs.'' Daryl placed the bacon on a plate and handed it to Carol. 

''Thanks. I know I don't know you, but I believe you. You had the opportunity to kill me last night and while I was sleeping but you didn't. If you're not going to see a doctor, I have some penicillin I had for a throat infection. Hopefully it’ll be strong enough to ward off infection. And after breakfast I’ll drive you into town.'' Daryl swallowed a piece and fiddled with the rest of his food as he chewed.

He mumbled something incoherent, but the sound of gravel being crushed by tyres alerts Carol that someone was there, putting an end to the conversation. The car pulled up around the back, Carol had no doubt who it was, ''Your husband?'' Daryl asked taking another bite of bacon, unfussed.

''What is he doing here! Don't make a sound! I'll get rid of him.''

''I thought you were expecting him? I don't want to cause you any shit. I'll just explain what happened.''

''He's a cop!''

''I don't got nothin' ta hide.'' Carol took the plate off him and put it in the sink, along with her own, ''Hide out front!'' She ordered. 

Carol could hear the footsteps around the back. ''Carol? I'm home!'' Carol rushed Daryl out the front door, and hurried down the hall to meet Rick.

''What are you doing here? I thought I told you yesterday that I wanted space, Rick. It's over.'' Rick had a bag over his shoulder, dropping it to the floor.

''I missed a call from you last night. I told you to call me if you change your mind. Now I'm here.'' He went to kiss her, but Carol flinched away.

''Clearly you thought wrong. I told you it's over.''

''Then why did you call?'' Rick asked moving past Carol, heading towards the kitchen.

''I... I was... seeing if you heard anything on the murders.'' Rick pulled out a glass from the kitchen cabinet, while Carol covered Daryl's knife with a cloth. Rick went to the sink, looking down for a moment then filling the glass with water to drink.

''There's been a murder... Lori,'' he barley whispered. Rick and Lori had dated back in high school. She ended up marrying Rick's best friend Shane, and partner in the force. 

''My God.'' Carol covered her mouth, ''I'm sorry, Rick. Shane and the kids?'' Carol asked, hugging Rick before pulling away.

''He's not dealing with it as can be expected. Lori had checked into Axle's hotel... Axle was the one who found the body, after some customers voiced their concerns about some screams they didn't report earlier... She had been out drinking with Andrea in the afternoon after celebrating a job promotion. I got the call after seeing you. Apparently Lori got a call and told her she had to go. I told Shane to take time off and be with the kids... I just wanted to check in on you and drop my stuff back here before I go back out again... I want to check the CCTV footage again, I might have missed something. I'm still waiting on Lori's phone records.''

''You look dead on your feet, Rick. You need to go back home and get some sleep.''

''My home is with you.'' Carol shook her head.

''You need to go. Now. This doesn't change a thing. I can look after myself.'' Carol gently tugged his arm to follow her to the back door, picking up his bag as she did so. 

''You're scared Carol. Don't think I didn't notice the shotgun by the couch.'' Rick took her by the hand, ''Carol, you don't have to be alone in this big house.''

''I'll be fine. You take care of yourself. Catch Lori's killer.''' Rick nodded, and leaned down to kiss Carol on the cheek, this time she allowed it. As soon as Rick started up his car Carol hurried to the front door, letting Daryl back inside and out of view from the windows. 

''Care ta enlighten me?'' Daryl asked.

''There has been some killings not too far from here. You're a stranger in this town with a stab wound no lest. There was a murder yesterday, and my husband is protective to a point of insanity and he might just pin this all on you.'' Carol was visibly shaking as she boiled the jug to make some coffee. She needed to calm her nerves. 

''I would be over protective of you too. You pick up a hitchhiker and brought him back to your house.''

''You were persuasive. Hurt. That and the fact I thought you were gonna kill me no matter what.''

''So, it's not because I'm kinda cute?''

''Daryl, you might just be the death of me after all.''


	3. Chapter 3

After her morning coffee, Carol turned on the television for Daryl to watch so she could get ready for work. The plan was to drop Daryl just outside of town and away from the heat of Lori’s murder. Carol had finished getting dressed and was applying eyeliner when there was a tap on the door, making the pencil jab her in the eye. ''Carol, I think you better come up with a new plan.''' Carol’s eyes were weeping when she opened the door.

''You been crying?'' Daryl asked concerned, wiping the corner of her eye with his thumb.

''No. You startled me and made me stab myself.'' Carol wiped under her eye, Daryl dropped his hand.

''Sorry 'bout that. But on the news they said they were setting up road blocks.'' Daryl tilted his head for Carol to follow him.

''Road blocks?'' Nothing like this has ever happened in her town.

Carol couldn't believe her eyes, there on the television was Rick Grimes. He was giving a brief statement. ''We have set up roadblocks where drivers will be stopped and questioned by law enforcement. We hope this will generate more tips in the community who might have seen something that might lead to an arrest. At this point in time, we are calling for any witnesses to come forward who had seen Ms. Walsh leaving The Carriage Bar approximately 2PM Thursday afternoon. Ms. Walsh then checked in alone at The Sundowner Hotel, where her body was found by the owner.''

The news reporters fired random questions, ''Was she having an affair?'' ''What about her husband’s whereabouts?'' ''Could this be related to the murders in Woodbury?'' Rick looked uncomfortable at the rapid fired questions.

''We will be working with the Woodbury police department to determine if this is somehow related to the murders in Woodbury. That is all... I have no further comment.'' The live feed cut back to the studio.

''Poor Rick... Shane and the kids. They should be focusing on the fact that her killer is still out there, not dragging Lori’s name into the mud. To think Shane had anything to do with it. Those poor kids.'' Carol turned off the news. To imply Lori was having an affair was in poor taste.

''That your husband?'' Carol nodded, sitting herself down on the couch.

''So I guess we need to change our plans. I have to ask... Daryl, do you have a criminal record?'' Daryl looked down at his feet, silent for a moment.

''It was a long time ago... Possession of an unregistered weapon in the state of Georgia.'' Immediately Carol stood up with her hands rubbing her temples.

''Okay, you did time… I can't believe this. You did time!''

''Calm down, I was a minor. It really was just a slap on the wrist and not even a year in the stockade. One little misdemeanor and you gonna send me packin'?''

Carol walked over to Daryl and lifted his chin up with the point of her finger. ''Hey, I helped you! I don't owe you anything!''

''That's right! You owe my jack shit, and I owe you everything. Let me repay you. You're on your own out here. You wanna sell up? Let me fix this place ready for the market.'' Carol was taken aback.

''How did you know? Did you go snooping?'' Carol turned away, heading towards the kitchen.

''No, I didn't go snooping. No wedding ring. You don't have any photos hangin' on yer walls and you were hiding me from your old man. I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed it,'' he smirked.

''Has anyone ever tell you you’re an asshole?''

''I've been called worst. Can I stay till this all blows over? A few days tops.'' Daryl was now only inches away from her face. His piercing blue eyes begging like a lost puppy, looking for a new home.

''What about your brother? Can't he come get you?''

''He did 16 months. Personally I don't wanna see the damn prick till he cleans up.''

''Fair call. I can hide you in my trunk, Rick wouldn't search my car.''

''But what if he did and they find me? It wouldn't look good for both of us. You said yourself that Rick would pin this on me. I don't wanna another stint in the joint. I barley have a dime to my name and no one but you would pick up a hitchhiker.'' It was true, no one would pick up a hitchhiker wearing torn up clothes when they were warned about a killer on the loose. As she looked him up and down she wondered herself why she picked him up. She must of had a death wish.

''Fine. Daryl, you can stay. I have a ride on mower and fuel out back, keys are in it. I have to get to work. If Rick drops by just say… you’re Hershel’s nephew.''

''Who’s Hershel?''

''’He’s a neighbour who I work with.'' Daryl looked out the kitchen window, the grass was long and he couldn't see the neighbors house at all.

''The grass is looking kinda dry… I can set it alight or it will take all day to mow.'' Carol wasn’t sure if he was joking.

''If you did that and burn my house to the ground, I might be the one who ends up in prison,'' Carol smirked.

''Stop. I think you're being overly dramatic.''

''Oh, am I? You don’t know me, or what I am capable of. Best not cross me.''

''Yes, Ma’am. What time ya be back?'' Daryl asked as Carol pulled some meat out of the freezer.

''Around five thirty. After you finish mowing have a shower and take some of that penicillin I left out for you in the bathroom. In the back room there are clean clothes in boxes, they might fit. No heavy lifting and please... don't burn my house down.'' Carol picked up her bag and keys, walking over to the door.

''It will be standing when ya get back. Don't pick up any strays on your way back home.'' Daryl joked.

''You can count on it.'' Carol closed the door, hoping she hasn't made another mistake.

* * *

 

Hershel noticed that Carol was a little nervous at work, he put it down to Lori's murder, but that wasn't the only thing he noticed. ''Missy, you wouldn't be hiding anything from me now would you?''

''No, why would I be?'' Carol asked, looking puzzled.

''Oh, I don't know. It might just be my old age playing up, but I can't seem to recall a time where you wore makeup besides Maggie and Glenn's wedding.'' Carol's mouth dropped.

''Are you suggesting I'm on the hunt? Hershel. Sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way, but you're out of your mind!'' Carol laughed.

Hershel chuckled, ''Maybe, but I want you to be happy. You should meet new people. You and Rick, you both tried and there will always be love there but you deserve to be happy, Carol.'' Hershel helped lift the Labrador Carol was working on off the table and into a cage.

''Hershel, are you saying I should take myself down to the local? The last place Lori was before she died?'' 

''No, Darling. I'm saying I don't like you on your own, not in that big house with all this craziness going on so close to home.''

''You've been speaking with Rick haven't you?'' Carol asked with her hands on her hips. 

''I haven't spoken to Rick since that day he was begging you to take him back.'' Carol forgot Hershel sent Rick out the door with his tail between his legs when Rick first moved out. 

''Go easy on him, he has a lot to deal with right now.''

''I hope that man doesn't take advantage of your good nature. Don't you let him fool you.'' For a second Carol was off in her own little world before she answered.

''I won't.''


	4. Chapter 4

What Hershel stated earlier made Carol question why she had picked up this hitchhiker. Was she subconsciously lonely? She was enjoying the freedom, or so she thought. Carol liked to have control of situations, but unwillingly and obliviously she had endangered herself for a man.

As she drove along the same road she had picked up Daryl, she felt uneasy. The full moon made everything glow, from the lonely road to the tall grass. The properties looked ghostly tonight. The earth seemed to have something crawling under its skin as the breeze swayed through the tall, silver grass, Carol's skin crawled. As she pulled into her driveway the smell of clipped grass creeped through her air vents. Daryl had left an outside light on for her. It was simple little gestures like this that made her feel appreciated and cared for. Little gestures that could have saved her marriage. 

Carol pulled out her keys under the light, searching for the right one. Daryl opened the door, making Carol jump. ''You're back.'' Daryl opened up the door further, allowing her room to enter. ''Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you don't mind, I started dinner.''

''Thanks, it smells surprisingly good.'' She walked to the kitchen, placing her bag on the bench. Looking around there was nothing for her to do. She awkwardly stood in the kitchen. 

''Well, have a seat. The tables set and I'm 'bout ta serve up.'' Daryl pulled the chair out for her to seat down.

''You're my guest, I'll serve up.'' Carol didn't budge.

''You've been on your feet all day. Please let me thank you and make up for earlier.'' Daryl placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the seat. Carol sat down with her elbows on the table and face in her palms. Hershel said she needed to meet new people, but she had gone one step further and found herself a new husband. A giggle escapes her lips. 

''What's so funny?'' Daryl placed her plate down in front of her.

''It's nothing. Yesterday I thought I was a goner but here I am, alive, about to eat dinner with my would-be killer, who mowed my lawn.''

''Your last dinner,'' he said under his breath, before chuckling. 

The rest of their meal they ate in silence. There was the occasional glance across the table with a hint of a smile after getting caught out. After dinner Carol washed up while Daryl dried. There was still a lot she didn't know about her house guest, and she was trying to work up the courage to ask him about himself.

''What is it you wanna know?'' Daryl asked, looking sideways at her through his long hair. Observant as he is thoughtful Carol thought to herself.

''Well, for starters where are you from?'' She asked, handing him a knife.

''Woodbury.'' That's when Carol heard alarm bells ringing in her ears. Maybe it wasn't a good idea handing over the knife.

'''Woodbury? You never mention that yesterday when the news was on.'' Daryl shrugged.

''It was the first time I heard anything about a serial killer. I thought I'd skip out the part that I came from a town that's been making headlines. Thought it would freak you out, and best to keep it ta myself. Well, until you asked. I, uh, I'm kinda without a residence anyhow.'' Daryl seemed unfazed by the murders in his town and that made her believe him. He had nothing to do with the murders. 

''You knew nothing?'' Carol asked, handing over the last dish.

''Nothin'. Me and Merle have been out of town for some time... huntin' and shit.'' Daryl eyed Carol, seeing no hint of doubt. Carol closed her eyes and leaned against the bench, tilting her head back and rubbing her shoulder blade. 

''You alright?'' Daryl asked. 

''I'm fine. I think I pulled a muscle dragging you inside last night.'' Carol pushed off the bench and headed towards the couch where she turned on the television. Daryl put away the dishes and walked into the living room, turning off the tv. Carol looked up at him puzzled. He turned, moving himself to behind the couch.

''You know, I've been told I give one heck of a good massage, I'd be happy to work that knot out.'' He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. Daryl was feeling bold tonight.

Carol looked up over her shoulder at Daryl for a long moment before she shyly nodded. She thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know her house guest. She was about to ask him something when he disappeared. When he returned he squeezed lotion onto his hands. ''What is it you do, Daryl?'' Carol asked moving her short her to the side. 

''No more talking, just sit there and relax.'' He murmured into her ear, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He started working on the muscles of her neck, making her head sink immediately at his touch. He was right, he was good.

Carol could feel all the stress and tension just melt away with each stroke of his hands. After a while his hands moved from her neck to underneath her shirt to her shoulders where her sore muscles jumped at the contact. His thumbs worked her muscles in circular motion, slow and insistent. She started to relax, but her dirty mind drifted off to how he could use his talented hands in other ways.

She imagined how it would start, he would instigate it of course. He would lean in trailing kisses down the side of her neck, peeling off her clothes as he did so. Later he would carry her into the bedroom, where he would lay her down onto the bed. His hands would slide up and down her body, while his lips kissed every inch of salty skin as he made his way down to the heat between her legs. She wasn't kidding herself, she was happy on her own, but there were somethings that she did miss. A man’s touch was one of them. 

She had to fight the urge in saying something stupid like, ''It’s pretty romantic... wanna screw around?'' 

As Carol exhaled she could feel his body shift, and his warm breath come against her neck as he leaned in. His fingers trailed down across her collarbone, lingering there for a moment. There was an attraction there, she could feel it, but the last thing she wanted was to move from one relationship to the next. ''Thanks. I feel better,'' she said as she stood up. 

''I think I might have a shower.'' A very cold shower she thought to herself. Daryl turned around, leaning himself against the couch, letting his long hair fall across his face. Carol lingered there in the living room, waiting for a reply. Nothing but silence. 

''Okay then.'' Carol walked to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She turned on the water, noticing Daryl had used her soap as it had bits of grass and dirt sticking to it. She got undressed and searched the cabinet for a fresh bar of soap. That's when she heard footsteps and saw a shadow underneath the door. She stood there naked too scared to move. Whatever mood she was in before was now replaced with fear. 

Maybe he had misread her, thinking she was giving him an invite. As the footsteps retreated, she hopped into the shower where she cowered in the corner. She was in there long enough for the water to run cold and Daryl tapped on the bathroom door. ''Carol, you okay in there?'' She picked herself off the floor and turned off the water. 

''Just finishing up,'' she called out. 

What was she thinking? She believed him and then the seed of doubt would bloom. The news reports, Rick and even her own imagination got the better of her. She had her proof he was telling the truth, she was still alive. He did as asked, he mowed the lawn. He cooked without being asked, he even left the outside light on for her. She trusted him, even though he hid where he was from. She let him give her a massage for God’s sake. She was going to trust him from now on. 

As she wrapped the towel around herself, she opened up the door. Daryl was standing there taking in her dripping wet hair and the droplets of water scatter over her chest. ''Daryl? '' She asked, holding onto her towel a little tighter. He crossed the space between them in two long strides, wrapping his arms around her and bringing his lips to hers. Carol was in shock, but to her surprise she let him. Daryl was like fire, dangerous and thrilling, but also a complete mystery. She’s the moth, drawn to the flame. She just hoped she didn’t get burned away, turned to ashes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry guys, I should have gave some warning I wasn't going to update till Feb as I have been away. I tried to update on the tablet but I gave up! :P

Carol’s internal voice was telling her not to be a coward and to 'Keep it together,'' but that didn’t stop her from breaking away from the kiss. Daryl's eyes were dark and dangerous as he slowly backed away, leaving the ball in her court. No words were spoken as they both retreated back to the opposite ends of the house.

Carol was confused, but she knew exactly where it would lead if she followed Daryl out to the living room. Or if heavens forbid she invited him into her room. That was the unnerving, exciting chapter of the book. The absolute thrilling part of the unknown, one of which she wasn’t ready to enter.

Carol wasn't the character that took risks. True, she picked up a hitchhiker, but that was a part of her good nature... At least that's what she told herself. She was the character that would lay in bed where she felt safe. She knew she had left her shotgun out there with her hitchhiker, but she felt no need to retrieve it, for the ramifications on retrieving the shotgun might only lead to a new chapter. She set her alarm clock and placed it back down on her nightstand, laying there in bed knowing no sleep would find her, dreading the conversation that would surely be waiting for her in the morning. She still didn't know anything about her hitchhiker, but that was the exciting part, and the next chapter.

 

_''This was a mistake.'' Carol regretted waking up next to the man she planned on divorcing. She saw the belief in his eyes that what they did the night before somehow changed things. She knew it was a mistake once her head fell back against the bed sheets._

 

_''No, you can't think like that. We can fix this, Carol.  I love you... Please give us a chance,'' Rick begged._

 

_''We've tried. We started out wanting the same things, but Mother Nature had other plans for us, Rick.  This,'' she gestures them both. ''This isn't enough anymore, I told you. And if I can't have children I need something new and exciting to fill this void I'm feeling.  I need a fresh start, I need out of this town... I need... I don't know what I need, but for now I need space. I want to sell the house, Rick. I wanna sell up and... I don't know, do some traveling? If you make me stay in this marriage I will end up resenting you for holding me back. I love you, Rick... I always will, but I need you to let me go.''_

_''How am I supposed to do that?''_

Carol woke to her alarm beeping, she hit snooze and rolled over. Somewhere between being too keyed up and dreading the morning she fell asleep. She remembers the dream, it wasn't so much a dream but the last conversation she had with Rick after their last romp. She felt regret. And then the memories of what happened the night before with Daryl came flooding back. ''You wanted new and exciting,'' she mumbled into her pillow.

The house was still quiet. Carol imagined that Daryl would still be asleep, betting that he had as little sleep as she did. If she hurried and left for work she could miss the awkward conversation and leave a list of things for Daryl to do while she'd be at the clinic. Upon arriving home they could sit down and talk about when it would be safe for Daryl to leave. Carol wasn't sure if the anxiety she was feeling was for fear she'd never see him again, or if in fact it was fear if he stayed. What would it mean for her?

After getting ready for work, she walked out to the living room where Daryl was still asleep, his hair messy and covering his face. Last night's kiss might have been a mistake, but to Carol it was the last nail in the coffin and an end to not only her marriage but the old Carol who didn't like change. She was truly ready to move on. She was ready to start the next chapter of her life and Daryl might have been all she needed for the little push. Carol only had a half day at work which would give her enough time to see the real estate agent and book an appointment for someone to come out and appraise the property. Carol left a note with instructions on the kitchen table and headed off to work.

* * *

Daryl slept in till just past 10, having little sleep, fretting that Carol might send him packing. He wasn't sure what came over him last night but he didn't regret it; not that he thought he had a chance with Carol. He got it, they had just met and both knew little about each other. Besides, he had nothing to offer her now that his brother was off his face and in hiding with his share of cash. He hated that he was using Carol to hideout, and that is why he worked so damn hard to earn his keep. Daryl went to the bathroom then made himself something to eat, going over Carol's note on the table. Today she wanted him to repaint the rails on the front and back porch. Nothing about their kiss, which made him smile. She only left instructions as to where to find the paint.

Daryl had finished the front porch and had only started painting around back when he heard a car drive up, he peeked his head around the side to see that it was Carol. Carol must have noticed because she parked around the back. ''Knocked off early?'' Daryl asked as Carol stepped out of her vehicle. Carol looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hands.

''It was only a half today.'' She started walking up the stairs. ''I'm getting an appraisal on Monday, so thanks for this... I'll get changed and give you a hand.''

''You don't have ta do that. You've been at work and you're giving me a place to crash, let me do something for you.'' Daryl fiddled with the brush in his hand.

''It's not a problem. Maybe I might learn something about you, Daryl. I'll change and give you a chance to prepare yourself for twenty-one questions,'' she smiled, walking past Daryl and into the house.

When Carol stepped outside she was wearing denim shorts and a loose fitting shirt that already had paint marks all over it. ''You sanded,'' she said surprised.

''Yeah, well, I thought I might as well. I just sanded the bits that were flaking off... So, heard anything from Rick or the radio 'bout the roadblocks?'' Daryl was nervous now, knowing the questions weren't too far away. 

''I have. Lori being a cop's wife, they won't stop till they speak with the whole town... you can count on that... That leaves me to ask, you have any plans? Have you tried getting into contact with anyone?''

''I ain't got no one but Merle... He's a piece of shit, but I don't want to risk his ass being sent to prison. His phone is dead anyway. Just a couple more days? Unless, I overstepped the boundaries last night, I'll understand.'' Daryl asked, dipping the spare paintbrush into the paint and handing it over to Carol. Carol blushed.

''Can we just pretend that it never happened?'' Carol asked.

''It never happened.'' Daryl sounded disappointed. ''So question for question?'' 

''Yeah, sounds good. I'll go first... You said you're kinda without a residence, so what happened?'' Carol asked.

''Got kicked out.'' Daryl shrugged.

''Why?'' 

''That's two questions, but I'll let you get away with that. Didn't pay the rent on time. Been camping in the bush, hunting for food.''

''Wow, it must be nice to be able to pack up and live off grid.'' Daryl gave her a strange look unsure if she was for real.

''It ain't much of the life. What 'bout you? Have you lived anywhere else but here?''

''No, and I'm trying to get out... I'm trying, but this place is all I have ever known. Once the house is sold I hope I can easily pull myself away from this place, see the world. See what I've been missing... Alright, fire the next question since I asked you twice.''

''Was that what happened to you and Rick? He held you back?'' Daryl asked, giving her a sideways glance.

''We were young when we got married... We had plans to see the world and later have kids, but with a mortgage, holidays got put on hold. The stress of trying for years to have a child put strain on the marriage. Then all the sweet little gestures disappeared, and I don't know... I fell out of love.'' Carol dipped the brush, thinking how good it felt to talk to someone about her marriage. 

''That's my next question, have you been married?'' Daryl almost toppled over the bucket of paint.

''Me, married?'' He couldn't hold it together, he starting laughing. ''Not even close! I never stuck around long enough to have a relationship.''

''Oh, so you're the kinda guy that loves them and leave them, huh?'' Carol smirked.

''Ain't that at all, I haven't found the right girl worth sticking to. I mean look at me, I have nothing to offer. Why would anyone give me the time of day.'' Carol looked disappointed.

''Don't ever sell yourself short, Daryl. From what I can tell, you're the kind of guy who puts in one hundred percent. The amount of effort you have done around here is greatly appreciated.'' The way Daryl's face lit up at her words she almost fell back Daryl caught her just in time. 

''I mean, everything you did yesterday, and that massage alone was thanks enough, but here you are working your butt off.'' Daryl's arms were still holding her as she steady herself, his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. He wanted to kiss her she could tell, but he went back to painting thinking better of it. How could he ever think he had nothing to offer? The thought was inconceivable.


	6. Chapter 6

By late afternoon Carol only just noticed that Daryl was wearing Rick's favorite long sleeved flannel shirts. She hated that shirt with a passion, but after seeing Daryl wearing it with the sleeves rolled up it gave it a whole new lease on life. Truth be told Daryl would look good in just about anything. Daryl met her glaze with a crooked smile, ducking his head shyly, making his hair hide those intense blue eyes. The kiss the night before was only a taste of what she thought he was capable of, so much so she couldn't help but picture his hair dangling over his face, and down to hers as he lay above her, kissing along her jaw.

With the last coat of paint and the shade falling rapidly fast, the winter chill picked up. Carol started wishing she wore her jeans, but then a sideways glance reminded her why she chose her denim shorts. The looks he sent her could turn any forest into a inferno of flames. She was on dangerous grounds and she knew it. She liked it. ''That should do it.'' They said at the same time, standing back to admire the fresh coat of paint. 

''There's a tap on the side of the house. We'll wash-up before we head inside,'' Carol said placing the brush in the bucket of water. Daryl did the same, taking the bucket and following her to the side of the house.

While they painted they talked about their past and present. Daryl's parents spilt when he was a kid and life was pretty great till he lost his mother to a house fire when he was just a kid. Carol could tell by the tone in his voice, his mother was missed, and that she must have been the great influence that left her mark on his kind, thoughtful sweet nature. He told her about his painful upbringing after his mother died. He and his brother were forced to live with their abusive father. After a few years Merle had enough and left. Daryl was left alone with a man he despised, leading him to drop out of school and running away from home when he was just barely a teenager. It's been him and Merle against the world ever since. Daryl never having any kind of relationship with people besides the times when his brother had been locked up. His brother was all he had in this world and though his brother got them into all kinds of trouble, Carol could tell if his brother said jump Daryl would ask 'how high?' 

She had a new found fondness for Daryl, feeling privileged that he opened up about himself, telling her information that no one but his brother would know. 

In return Carol told him about being an only child, and never knowing her father. She told him about how much it hurt when she lost her mother to breast cancer. To how Hershel had became the father she never had. She told him about how she had known Rick her whole life, and that it was actually Shane that talked Carol into dating Rick. She told him about how she felt that her career was never good enough for Rick or his family. She confessed that the relationship was already strained before trying for a baby, and Carol didn't even consider trying IVF like Rick wanted. 

Carol turned on the tap and tried washing the dried paint from her hands not making much progress. Without warning Daryl took her wrist, Carol looked up to find him staring back and not looking away as he poured dried sand and dirt into the palm of her hand. Her heart started racing as he began to massage the dirt into her wet hand, only letting go when she broke eye contact. 

"Thanks,'' she said kneeling down to pick up some more dirt to rub the paint on her left neglected hand. She felt blood rushing to the surface of her skin knowing if she looked up right now she would be in line with Daryl's manhood. 'He's some sort of demon.' She thought to herself. He had some kind of effect on her, making every thought naughty.

''After you wash up here place the bucket in the laundry. I'm gonna take a shower.'' A cold shower. 

This time Carol remembered to bring her spare clothes into the bathroom with her. Once she was finished showering she walked out to the living room where Daryl was waiting with a towel over his shoulder and some clothes in his hands. Carol's earlier thought turned from demon to sex God.

''It's all yours.'' She said passing him to sit down in front of the television, trying hard to hide the affect he had over her. He nodded and headed to the shower.

Carol sat down scanning the channels, nothing taking her interest because her mind was elsewhere, in the shower with her hitchhiker when the phone rang. She rushed over to the telephone in the kitchen. 

''Hello?''

''Carol, it's me.''

''Rick, is everything okay?"

''I just needed to hear your voice.'' When Carol didn't reply he took a deep breath. ''We have a lead.''

''Rick that's great news.'' 

''Yeah... Carol don't think I'm trying to panic you, so you'll run into my arms... I know you've made up your mind as much as I rather not admit...''

''Just tell me, Rick. What did you find?''

''A stolen car has been found burnt out on the reserve. It's from Woodbury. It could be related. Patricia came to me about seeing some outa-'' Rick's words were disappearing, fading like the sun. Carol started feeling sick, she started to sway on her feet when strong arms came around her waist, pulling her out of the daze she was in. Holding her steady. She turned with the phone still to her ear when she came to meet the eyes of her hitchhiker. Daryl looked concerned for her, but suddenly she felt concerned for him. She was sure Daryl and his brother had something to do with a burnt out car. 

''Carol did you hear me? Carol are you there?" Rick asked with panic in his voice. Carol gave a small nod telling Daryl she was alright, answering his concern first. Daryl dropped his hand but didn't move from her side. 

''I'm... okay, Rick. Just shocked that Lori's murder might be related to the deaths of Woodbury.'' Carol watched Daryl for a reaction, and when he showed none she was satisfied. 

''It's the only lead we have right now. I just wanted you to know... To tell you to take care out there.'' 

''I will. You take care of yourself. Get some rest, huh?'' Carol turned her back to Daryl, feeling the need for privacy.

'''Will do. Good night.''

''Night." Hanging up, she turned to Daryl. ''Did you hear all that?''

''Something 'bout Woodbury?''

''Yeah. So how much trouble are you in?''


End file.
